Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb là một bộ phim hoạt hình nổi tiếng của hãng được công chiếu hằng ngày trên Disney Channel và Disney XD. Trọng tâm của bộ phim kể về hai cậu bé con riêng muốn biến giấc mơ thành sự thật trong chuyến phiêu lưu mùa hè, cùng đồng hành là sự nhòm ngó, ganh tị của cô chị gái và ý định lật tẩy kế hoạch mùa hè cho mẹ biết, song song cuộc vui chơi là những mưu đồ, những phát minh độc tài của tiến sĩ xấu xa cùng với sự ngăn chặn âm mưu đó. Phineas and Ferb phát sóng lần đầu tại Mĩ ngày 17/8/2007 và các tập đầu tiên chính thức công chiếu trên toàn thế giới vào ngày 01/02/2008 và suốt tháng 2 (ám chỉ Phineas and Ferb-uary). Bộ phim đã được nhiều sao của những chương trình Disney lồng tiếng và thử vai. Dựa theo ca khúc chủ đề (có 104 ngày nghỉ hè tuyệt vời), loạt phim có thể được coi là bao gồm 104 tập phim 11 phút hoặc 52 tập phim 22 phút. Nguồn gốc Hai nhà sáng lập Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh gặp nhau tại buổi họp mặt các họa sĩ cho loạt phim hoạt hình Gia đình Simpsons vào giữa thập niên 90. Họ trở nên thân thiết khi cùng nhau chia sẽ với nhau về tính cách, khiếu hài hước và sau cùng, họ đã trở thành đôi bạn thân thiết khi họ cùng hoạt động trong nhóm tác giả kịch bản của Rocko's Modern Life cho , nơi mà họ đã học được rất nhiều điều từ công nghiệp làm phim hoạt hình. Một khoảng thời gian, đôi bạn bắt đầu phát triển một chương trình mà điều đó đã cho phép họ tiếp tục thực hiện công việc là một nhà văn với nhau. Tại nhà hàng Wild Thyme miền nam Pasadena, bang California, một nhà hàng đặc biệt có những tờ thực đơn về những món thịt và những cây bút chì màu có sẵn để bạn có thể vẽ lên những tờ thực đơn ấy, Dan Povenmire có bữa ăn cùng vợ, lúc đó chính là lần đầu tiên ông phác thảo thử một đứa trẻ có đầu 3 cạnh. Dan gọi cho Jeff ngay tối hôm ấy và sung sướng có tin mới rằng tôi đã có được Phineas . Kiểu dáng Tất cả những nhân vật khác đều bắt đầu từ đứa trẻ đầu 3 cạnh đó. Phineas có đầu hình tam giác, Ferb có đầu hình chữ nhật, Candace có đầu nửa vòng tròn. Mục đích tạo ra những nhân vật đơn giản là để trẻ em có thể dễ vẽ cho riêng mình và hơn nữa có thể nhận ra một nhân vật nào đó dễ dàng khi nhìn vào vết in bóng đen khuất dưới mặt đất của chính nhân vật ấy, đó là một tiêu chuẩn của phim hoạt hình cổ điển khi Matt Groening đã dạy cho Dan trong quãng thời gian ông làm việc cho phim hoạt hình Gia đình Simpsons. Sau khi các nhân vật đã được thiết lập xong, Dan và Jeff quyết định làm việc với các bức vẽ hình học với các khung nền để kết hợp mọi thứ với nhau. Các bảng màu ban đầu là một vấn đề của cuộc thảo luận. Dan và Jeff muốn các nhân vật phải được sáng màu kẹo kết hợp với màu sắc tự nhiên cho các hình nền. Jeff nhấn mạnh sự cần thiết "cho tất cả những thứ có thể phục vụ quá trình làm việc, thế giới của họ cần phải được căn cứ dựa trên thực tế". Disney thì lại muốn có nhiều điều phải được cách điệu hóa. Dan nói: "Tôi thực sự đã có nhiều cuộc thảo luận với Disney về vấn đề ấy bởi họ luôn muốn đưa ra một bảng màu mát mẻ. Tôi chỉ muốn nó có cảm giác như là mùa hè." Hai nhà sáng lập đã thắng trong cuộc tranh luận ấy. Liên hệ với Family Guy Dan và Jeff đã từng không làm việc cùng nhau, Jeff lúc ấy đã chuyển đến London để làm việc trên một tập hợp nhiều bộ phim và sê-ri bao gồm cả và . Dan lúc đó đang thiết kế và đạo diễn cho phim hoạt hình Family Guy nhưng vẫn tiếp tục làm việc trên Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon và . Các hãng trên đã lo lắng về thời gian cho phép của các tập phim hoạt hình. Tại Fox Kids, đã có một vài cuộc họp nhưng các cuộc đàm phán đều thất bại. Tại Nickelodeon luôn giữ vị trí cao và đội ngũ nhân viên phải có chất lượng không hề thua kém ai nhưng cuối cùng đã được coi là quá phức tạp để kéo giảm xuống. Sự bướng bỉnh và cố chấp của họ đã được trả giá khi cuối cùng, Dan đã gặp được công ty Disney. Theo lời Dan nói: "Disney đầu tiên nói rằng Chúng tôi sẽ xem anh sẽ làm gì trong 11 phút và chúng tôi đã làm thí điểm, họ bảo Chúng tôi sẽ xem xét nếu anh làm được 26 tập phim". Phó chủ tịch cao cấp của Disney Channel Original Series - ông Adam Bonnet là một fan hâm mộ của Family Guy, đã tin tưởng Dan lúc ông thiết kế đạo diễn cho Family Guy. Trong thực tế, do những kết nối của ông trong khoảng thời gian làm việc tại Fox được biết đến qua những trò đùa kinh khủng và những khiếu hài hước thô tục làm cho Adam muốn xem tất cả những gì Dan làm việc trên nó. Dan nói: "Ông ấy gọi tôi đến một cuộc họp khi tôi còn đang tiến hành trên nhiều điểm khác chỉ để cho tôi biết rằng ông ấy thích Family Guy đến nhường nào. Khi tôi trở lại chương trình, tôi đã thấy ông ấy rất cởi mở"." Dan đã mang "một vài điều hoàn thiện trong thời gian thiết kế mà không bao gồm bất cứ sự thô tục nào" đến Phineas and Ferb. Thực tế, mọi người với cái nhìn trống rỗng và cái nhìn hài hước đã bị Tex Avery chinh phục. "Mọi người nghĩ Family Guy là một thành công vì những trò đùa như thế nào là tục tĩu, tôi không nghĩ nó sẽ có được thành công ở tất cả khía cạnh, nếu thời gian tạo ra nó không hoàn hảo -- nếu các chi phí trước hoặc sau đã không bị tạm ngưng. Hài kịch là tất cả về thời gian và tôi nghĩ rằng đó là những gì mọi người đang trả lời". Bản thảo truyện nguồn Không giống như các seri không phải là hoạt hình khác, họ không cho nó một bản thảo, họ đưa ra kịch bản. Một kịch bản "cảnh bởi cảnh" để phân tích xem xét các tập phim chúng sẽ được nhìn nhận như thế nào. Khi nó đến thời điểm để trình bày với nhà điều hành nước ngoài, Dan đã chỉnh lại kịch bản cùng với tập phim, thêm nhạc, hiệu ứng âm thanh và dự dịnh những giọng nói cho các nhân vật của ông. Bản truyện này có thể được tìm thấy trên The Fast and the Phineas (DVD). Bản thảo truyện nguồn này đã trở thành tập phim đầu tiên "Tàu lượn siêu tốc" Cốt truyện chính Cốt truyện được bắt nguồn từ tuổi thơ của Dan ở Mobile, bang Alabama. Mẹ của ông là luôn khích lệ ông làm những việc sáng tạo có ích còn hơn là ngồi xem truyền hình. Một trong những sáng tạo đó là thử làm phim nhỏ tại nhà, Dan nói: "Mẹ cho tôi treo "những vật màu đen" lên các góc trong phòng khách. Tôi đã treo lên một mô hình nhỏ các phi thuyền không gian cho những tập phim nhỏ mà tôi tạo ra chúng với chiếc camera Super 8"Alabama Press-Register Blog. Brantley, Mike. "Disney animator sees summers in Mobile as inspiration" Cảnh Phineas và Ferb Phineas Flynn và Ferb Fletcher là hai anh em kề nhưng rất thân thiết sống cùng với cô chị gái Candace Flynn cùng bố Lawrence Fletcher và mẹ Linda Flynn ở ngoại ô một thành phố nhỏ tên là Danville. Hai cậu thấy không hài lòng khi không làm gì và đang lãng phí cả kì nghỉ, vì thế hai cậu đã sáng tạo ra những thứ không thể tưởng nổi và tham gia những pha mạo hiểm thú vị (xây dựng đường xe trượt quanh thành phố, làm bãi biển ở sân sau, trở thành ca sĩ, tìm một xác ướp, đua xe,...) cùng với nhóm bạn thân để làm cho mùa hè thú vị. Tuy nhiên cô chị Candace lại không đồng tình với những việc làm của hai đứa em và cô luôn tìm cách mách mẹ cho bằng được do cô cảm thấy ghen tị và không muốn hai đứa làm một số việc phiền hà cho mình. Cảnh Candace Candace xuất hiện trên tất cả các tập phim và cô chị này là một trong hai nhân vật phản diện chủ đạo trong hầu hết các tập phim. Candace luôn chú ý sát sao hai đứa em, từng nhất cử nhất động của 2 cậu ít khi cô mất liên lạc. Candace thường có những hoạt động thường nhật của tuổi teen như nói chuyện phiếm với cô bạn thân, theo dõi để ý đến người cô thích, dạo chơi, mua sắm,... nhưng hầu hết hoạt động nỗ lực của cô đều nhắm vào một mục tiêu lớn nhất trong cuộc đời: "Lật tẩy hai cậu em". Cảnh Perry với Heinz Thú nuôi của Phineas và Ferb, Thú mỏ vịt Perry thực sự là một điệp viên bí mật - Đặc vụ P, thông thường trong một tập phim, Perry xuất hiện sau khi ai đó phát hiện cậu vắng mặt "Này, Perry đâu rồi..". Sau đó, cảnh chiếu những cách Perry vào lối vào bí mật đến tổ chức điệp viên. Nhà lãnh đạo của cậu Thiếu tá Monogram thông báo cho cậu Tiến sĩ xấu xa Heinz Doofenshmirtz chuẩn bị kế hoạch, phát minh điên rồ, độc ác vào giao nhiệm vụ cho cậu ngăn cản âm mưu đó. Một cuộc chiến "thường nhật" giữa Heinz và Perry diễn ra, những phát minh xấu xa của Heinz vô tình dọn dẹp sạch và phá đi những sáng tạo của Phineas và Ferb sau những cuộc chơi và những phát minh xấu xa cũng bị phá hủy, từ đó làm cho hầu hết kế hoạch lật tẩy của Candace thất bại. Một số lần những sáng tạo của Phineas and Ferb lại phá hủy những kế hoạch của Heinz một cách ngẫu nhiên. Sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, Perry trở về với Phineas và Ferb và mọi chuyện trở nên bình thường. Các tập phim Nhân vật Các nhân vật chính trong loạt phim hòa trộn (tái hôn nhân), một tiền đề của nhà sáng lập phim hầu hết không được sử dụng trong chương trình giành cho trẻ em, nhưng điều ấy đã phản ảnh được sự giáo dục của Jeff Marsh. Marsh đã xem xét và giải thích rằng nền tảng gia đình "không quan trọng đến cuộc sống của trẻ em, họ là một gia đình tái hôn nhân tuyệt vời và đó là tất cả những gì chúng tôi biết" |location= }}. Sự lựa chọn con làm thú nuôi của 2 cậu bé thường được lấy cảm hứng từ những phương tiện truyền thông không được tận dụng, cũng như khai thác ngoại hình nổi bật của nó . Thú mỏ vịt cũng tạo cho họ sự tự do để "làm công cụ" kể từ khi "không ai biết rất nhiều về họ". Marsh gọi các nhân vật là "tuyệt, sắc sảo và thông minh mà không cần ... có ý nghĩa tinh thần." Theo lời Dan Povenmire, đạo diễn hoạt hình của họ, Rob Hughes, đồng ý rằng: "trong tất cả các chương trình khác, mỗi nhân vật hoặc là ngu ngốc hoặc ngớ ngẩn, nhưng không có nhân vật ngu ngốc hoặc ngớ ngẩn nào trong loạt phim này" . Các bài hát, ca khúc ]] Hầu như mọi tập phim đều có 1 ca khúc, bài nhạc cho mình (trừ một số ngoại lệ "Lights, Candace, Action!", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Not Phineas and Ferb", và "The Lizard Whisperer"). "Rollercoaster:The Musical!" đạt kỉ lục 9 bài hát. Dan nói: "Khi chúng tôi đang viết Rocko, chúng tôi luôn có 1 trong 2 thứ, có lúc cả 2: hoặc là 1 ca khúc hoặc là một con số các bài hát, cùng với đó là một pha hành động, rượt đuổi. Phineas and Ferb đã tặng cho chúng tôi 1 cơ hội để viết ca khúc cho từng tập phim đơn lập, bắt đầu với tập phim thứ 2, Flop Starz. Chúng tôi đã chơi nó và Bài hát chủ đề Perry cho giám đốc điều hành của Disney. Chúng tôi đã có chút bối rối, bởi vì Disney đã có 1 lịch sử lớn về âm nhạc -- chuyện gì đã xảy ra nếu họ không thích nó? Phản ứng của họ là: Chúng thật tuyệt! Các anh có thể viết 1 ca khúc cho từng tập phim không?" Âm nhạc trên Phineas and Ferb luôn thay đổi. Nhà soạn nhạc Danny Jacob, cùng với Dan Povenmire, Jeff Marsh và nhà viết truyện Martin Olson cố gắng bào gồm tất cả các thể loại âm nhạc, vì họ cảm thấy sự phong phú này làm đa dạng thêm những kinh nghiệm hoạt hình và phơi bày cho trẻ em âm nhạc không khác gì nhận thức. Trước khi chương trình đi vào chế tác, Disney đã hỏi về vấn đề này, nhưng Dan giải thích: "Nó tương tự khi nhận ra rằng đã sử dụng âm nhạc cổ điển. Khi tôi nghe "The Barber của Seville" lần đầu tiên sau khi xem Bugs Bunny, tôi đã có một hướng liên quan đến nó làm tôi nghĩ rằng có sự khác biệt hơn nếu tôi chỉ nghe nó trên radio. Các ông có liên quan đến nó. Lúc này, khi trẻ em nghe Frank Sinatra như giai điệu jazz, hoặc 1 loại Busby Berkeley, bọn trẻ sẽ có một phản ánh đến nó."411 News.com. Galas, Marjorie. "Phineas and Ferb: Music, Mischief, And The Endless Summer Vacation". Thông tin sản xuất Phong cách kịch bản Chương trình tuyển dụng 4 tác giả lớn để vạch ra các ý tưởng cốt chuyện theo "hướng dẫn nghiêm ngặt", chẳng hạn như các đề án và kế hoạch của các cậu bé sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện dưới dạng "phép thuật" nào đó. Những câu chuyện được xem xét lại tại buổi họp hàng định kỳ hàng tuần vào ngày thứ hai, sau đó là đồng thời cả kịch bản và dòng truyện. Một thiết kế thô sơ được xây dựng trước dòng truyện, một tiến trình phác thảo sơ lược các cảnh và một số dòng đối thoại, được soạn thảo. Các tác giả sau đó gộp chúng lại thành 1 một "tiếp-nối-tiếp" thông qua kịch bản, đưa ra xem xét cho toàn thể nhân viên để xem những phản ứng, đánh giá và những câu nói đùa trước khi viết lại . Những tác giả cũng bao gồm khiếu hài hước trong từng tập phim, mà thể hiện cụ thể là những dòng thoại của nhân vật . Hầu như mỗi lần phát sóng được chia làm 2 phần, mỗi phần 11 phút (có thể là 2 tập trong 2 phần hoặc 1 tập lớn chia làm 2 phần nhỏ) |date=2009-07-16|accessdate=2009-08-18}}. Hình ảnh và hoạt hình Diễn viên Khiếu hài hước Chương trình phụ thuộc nặng vào rất nhiều sự hài hước. Chuyện cười được tìm thấy trong tất cả các tập phim, mặc dù đôi khi chúng được sửa đổi lại theo nhiều cách thú vị: *Phineas và Ferb cố gắng xây dựng sáng tạo nhiều phát minh trong mọi ngày để tránh mùa hè buồn chán, tuy nhiên trong "The Best Lazy Day Ever" và "Vanessassary Roughness", hai cậu chẳng làm gì cả. *Mọi người nói: "Chẳng lẽ đợi nó từ trên trời rơi xuống à?" và họ nhận được thứ họ nói sau ngay đó. *Candace đều cố gắng bắt quả tang hai cậu nhóc bằng cách hét "Mẹ mẹ, Phineas và Ferb đang....", nhưng đúng lúc mẹ Linda đến xem, phát minh của Phineas và Ferb biết mất hoặc biến thành 1 thứ khác. Candace hoàn thành việc lật tẩy trong 3 tập phim "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" trong giấc mơ của Perry, 20 năm sau trong tương lai ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") và tập "She's the Mayor" nhưng thời gian đã bị lùi lại bởi phát minh điên rồ của Heinz *Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz làm ra những máy móc xấu xa với phần cuối của tên phát minh là -inator (ví dụ như "The Misbehav-inator"). Trong một hai tập phim, tiến sĩ đặt tên vũ khí không có phần cuối là -inator và ông đã giải thích với Perry rằng ông đã mòn cái tên -inator quá nhiều. Ông cũng đặt đuôi -inator vào những đã có sẵn inator (ví dụ như Acceleratorinator or Space Laser-inator). Ông thường dứt quãng ngắn khi đọc ra tên phát minh để lộ ra đuôi -inator. *Phineas (và Ferb) thường được hỏi "Whatcha doin'?" (Các cậu đang làm gì đó 1 cách rất dễ thương) thường xuyên nhất bởi Isabella. Có một con số khủng về lượng câu hỏi này trong hầu hết các tập phim (ví dụ như "Whatcha eatin'?" (các cậu ăn gì thế?) ("Hail Doofania!") *Phineas và nhiều nhân vật khác thường hỏi "Hey, where's Perry?" để thông báo về sự mất tích của Perry. *Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz thường hay tuyên bố với Perry sẽ dùng phát minh cho "toàn bộ vùng Ba Bang" ("entire Tri-state Area"). *Ferb thường im lặng trầm tính và không nói câu nào cho đến cuối tập phim, thường hay nói 1 câu có ý nghĩa hài hước. *Tiến sĩ thường nói "Nguyền rủa mi thú mỏ vịt Perry!" sau khi kế hoạch của ông bị đổ vỡ nhưng con gái ông, Vanessa lại "Cảm ơn cậu, thú mỏ vịt Perry!" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Những câu ông thường nói tương tự là "Nguyền rủa ngươi, hàng xóm Phil!" ("Put That Putter Away"), "Nguyền rủa mi, chờ đã, đó có phải là ..." ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Baljeatles"), "Phù hộ mi, thú mỏ vịt Perry!" ("Hail Doofania!"), "Nguyền rủa ngươi, Perry cô gái Thiếu niên" ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"), "Nguyền rủa mi, bóng bóng bay Perry" ("Just Passing Through"), "Nguyền rủa mi, Perry thú mỏ chim" (Beak (mỏ chim) + Platypus (thú mỏ vịt) = Beakapus) ("Mỏ chim") *Perry có một con số lớn về lối đi vào trụ sở điệp viên (ống nước, tivi, tủ quần áo, tủ chén, ..) trong mọi tập phim. *Mọi người thường hỏi Phineas "Cháu có quá nhỏ tuổi để ... không?" ("Are you too little young to ..?") (ví dụ như "Cháu có quá nhỏ tuổi để khám phá ra Atlantis không ?") thông thường câu trả lời là "Vâng, vâng cháu có" ("Yes, yes I am") nhưng cũng có lần không (No, no I'm not). Có một lượng đổi vai nói trong dòng hội thoại các nhân vật, nhiều nhân vật cũng được hỏi những câu nghi vấn ("Cháu có quá nhỏ tuổi để tổ chức tiệc cưới không?" hoặc "Cháu có quá lớn tuổi để chơi trò xây dựng trẻ con không?" với Candace). Một lần trong tập "Vanessassary Roughness", Ferb vô tình được mẹ Linda hỏi "Ferb, con có hơi lớn tuổi để chơi nhà banh không?". *Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz không nhận ra Perry khi cậu không đội mũ điệp viên. *Phineas thường nói "Ô, mày đây rồi, Perry!" (Oh, there you are, Perry) sau khi Perry hoàn thành nhiệm vụ và trở thành thú nuôi bình thường. Một tập phim đã được đặt tên theo câu nói này. *Phineas accidentally causes Ferb bodily harm because of the former's obliviousness ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). *Đôi khi mọi người nghĩ rằng những gì đang được nói là một phép ẩn dụ, nhưng đó là thật ("She's the Mayor", "Brain Drain"). Khởi động trình chiếu Bắt đầu từ Thứ 6 ngày 1 tháng 2 năm 2008 (8 giờ tối theo giờ / ), kênh Disney giới thiệu "Phineas and Ferbruary", một sự kiện chương trình truyền hình dài suốt 1 tháng được giới thiệu đến khắp trẻ em và gia đình loạt phim hoạt hình hài kịch 2D mới, "Phineas and Ferb", được sáng tạo bởi 2 nhà làm phim hoạt hình của "Gia đình Simpsons" và "Family Guy": Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Những tập phim được trình chiếu mỗi ngày trong tháng lúc 8 giờ tối, phần tổng kết chặng đua đầu tiên của loạt phim là Thứ 6 ngày 29 tháng 2 (3:30 chiều -8:15 tối, / ) trên kênh Disney. Các tập phim được sản xuất theo kiểu 2D truyền thống của chương trình hoạt hình truyền hình Walt Disney, Phineas Flynn và người anh em kề Ferb Fletcher vạch ra nhiều kế hoạch để chinh phục sự chán nản mỗi ngày trong kì nghĩ 104 ngày hè, thậm chí xây dựng cả 1 bãi biển sân sau rộng lớn. Chị gái của 2 cậu, Candace Flynn lại không đồng tình với việc làm đó và luôn định ra kế hoạch đẩy hai cậu vào vòng rắc rối. Trong khi đó, thú nuôi của gia đình là Perry, một chú thú mỏ vịt "đần độn ngốc ngếch" lại là 1 điệp viên bí mật tài năng và siêu hạng luôn không ngừng đấu tranh với Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz để giữ yên sự hòa bình cho vùng Ba Bang. Các diễn viên quen thuộc như Vincent Martella (" ") trong vai Phineas, Thomas Sangster (" ") trong vai Ferb, Ashley Tisdale (" ", " ") trong vai Candace Flynn, Mitchel Musso (" ") trong vai Jeremy, Caroline Rhea (" ") trong vai mẹ Linda, Richard O'Brien (" ") trong vai bố Lawrence, Dee Bradley Baker (" ") trong vai Perry, Alyson Stoner (" ", " ") trong vai Isabella, Kelly Hu (" ") trong vai Stacy, hai nhà sáng lập Jeff "Swampy" Marsh trong vai Thiếu tá Monogram và Dan Povenmire trong vai kẻ nham hiểm Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Những tập phim mùa 1 còn mời những vị khách là những ngôi sao nổi tiếng, kể cả (nhà vô địch quyền Anh thế giới hạng nặng), Mark Thompson và Brian Phelps vai phát thanh viên trên đài vô tuyến, Allison Janney (" ", " "), Sandra Oh (" "), Barry Bostwick (" "), Billy Ray Cyrus (" ") và French Stewart (" "). Phineas và Ferb là 1 phần của đại gia đình Flynn-Fletcher, trong đó gia đình Fletcher của Ferb là Anh quốc. Những khách mời diễn viên đến từ Anh quốc là Dominic Wood (" "), Malcolm McDowell (" "), Lucy Davis (" "), Tim Curry (" ") và Jane Carr ( ) Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html Sự tiếp nhận và thành tựu Nhận xét Đánh giá Tập phim đầu tiên, "Rollercoaster", đã thu hút được tổng cộng 10,8 triệu người xem khi được phát sóng thử nghiệm vào ngày 17 tháng 8 năm 2007, chiếm hơn nửa lượng khán giả của chương trình trước đó, . Khi Phineas and Ferb được chính thức lên sóng lần đầu vào tháng 2 năm sau, nó đã trở thành series hoạt hình có lần chiếu ra mắt được xem nhiều nhất trên truyền hình cáp bởi các khán giả tuổi "tween". Trong suốt ba tháng kế tiếp, chương trình đã dẫn đầu trong danh sách các series phim hoạt hình cho lứa tuổi 6-10 và 9-14, đồng thời đứng thứ 3 trong mọi chương trình truyền hình cáp cho lứa tuổi 6-10. Khi mùa 2 được công bố vào tháng 5 năm 2008, loạt phim đã trở thành chương trình được đánh giá cao nhất cho trẻ trong độ tuổi 6-11 và 9-14. Lần công chiếu của tập "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" trên kênh Disney đã có 3,7 triệu lượt người xem. Các tập Perry Lays an Egg và Gaming the System trên Disney Channel cũng đạt được lượng khán giả lớn nhất trong độ tuổi 6-11 và 9-14 trong các chương trình cùng giờ trên mọi kênh tối hôm đó. Thành tích này đã đẩy series lên vị trí chương trình truyền hình hoạt hình số một trong tuần đó cho mọi đối tượng người xem. Vào ngày 7 tháng 6 năm 2009, Disney đã thông báo chương trình này đã trở thành chương trình truyền hình hoạt hình vào giờ vàng số một cho các khán giả 6-10 tuổi và 9-14 tuổi. Buổi ra mắt của "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" đã thu được 2,62 triệu lượt người xem trong lần chiếu đầu tiên trên kênh Disney XD, là chương trình được xem nhiều nhất trong lịch sử của kênh này (bao gồm cả Toon Disney) và đứng thứ ba trong các chương trình cho mọi lứa tuổi trong buổi tối đó. Tập này cũng đã đạt được 5,2 triệu lượt khán giả khi được chiếu lần đầu trên Disney Channel. Nó là tập được đánh giá cao nhất trong toàn bộ series tính tới thời điểm hiện tại, và đứng thứ 5 trong tuần. Buổi phát sóng của tập "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" đã thu được 3,862 triệu lượt người xem, trong đó gồm 22% là trẻ từ 2-11 tuổi, 13% là thiếu niên, 5% là các gia đình, và 3% là người lớn trong khoảng 18-49 tuổi, đồng thời là chương trình đứng thứ nhất trong tối hôm đó và đứng thứ 25 trong cả tuần theo lượng người xem. Trên kênh Disney XD, tập phim đã được xếp hạng trong top 3 các chương trình truyền hình trong năm của kênh đó về lượng khán giả, với 1,32 triệu người, và trong đó có 365 000 trẻ trai tứ 6-11 tuổi. Chương trình phát sóng vào ngày 2 tháng 8 năm 2010 hiện là chương trình đứng thứ hai của series đã đoạt giải Emmy này trên Disney XD về tổng số người xem, với 677 000 trẻ trong độ tuổi 6-14 và 542 000 trẻ từ 6-11 tuổi, chỉ đứng sau tập Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! vào tháng 12 năm 2009. Tiếp thị và hàng hóa Sự hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt Giải thưởng và đề cử :1. Academy of Television Arts & Sciences announced that they would not present the award to either nominee in the category. :2. Shared with . |date=2010-06-25|page=20|accessdate=2010-06-26}} Dẫn xuất có thể *Một điều đã được tiết lộ trong tờ ngày 22 tháng 6 năm 2010, rằng các nhà sáng lập mong muốn tạo ra 1 loạt phim dẫn xuất trọng tâm vào "Isabella and the Fireside Girls" (Isabella và những cô gái bên lò sưởi). Khi nào thì chương tình sẽ xảy đến là điều chưa biết, tuy nhiên Phineas and Ferb đang ngày càng phổ biến và phát triển lan rộng trên toàn thế giới, chương trình dẫn xuất này có thể được tạo ra . Phim Phim truyền hình Dựa theo tạp chí định kì ngày 3 tháng 3 năm 2010 của Disney, một bộ phim dựa trên Phineas and Ferb với tiêu đề "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", đang được chuẩn bị để phát sóng. Bộ phim đề cập Phineas và Ferb đã phát hiện cuộc sống hai mặt của Perry và quyết định cộng tác với cậu để đánh bại một tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz - một đối thủ nhiều nguy hiểm và đe dọa - đến từ một chiều vũ trụ song song khác . Điện ảnh Vào ngày 11 tháng 1 năm 2011, giám đốc kênh Disney toàn cầu Gary Marsh công bố một bộ phim hành động hoạt hình đặc sắc dựa trên Phineas and Ferb đang được phát triển bởi nhà sản xuất phim của - . Hai nhà đồng sáng lập Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh cũng tham gia vào dự án . Chương trình truyền hình Disney đã sản xuất một chương trình trò chuyện ngắn "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb", 2 nhân vật trong hoạt hình phỏng vấn khác mời ngoài thực tế trong 2 phút, những khách mời nổi tiếng như , , , , , , , , , và . Thư viện ảnh Cước chú Liên kết ngoài *Website chính thức trên Disney Channel TV phineasandferb.com *[http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/phineasandferb/about/index.html Giới thiệu Phineas and Ferb: Perry làm tiếng kêu] *Các game online (trò chơi trực tuyến) trên trang mạng Disney Channel Hoa Kì: **All About (Giới thiệu)... **Quiz (Đố vui) **S'no Problem **Agent P's Hideout: Spy Simulation (Trụ sở của Đặc vụ P: Điệp viên mô phỏng) **Game Smash (Game thông minh) **Down Perry-Scope **Spot the Diff ** Robot Attack!!! (Robot Tấn công!!!) **Magnetic Voyage **Cowabunga Candace (Candace lướt sóng) **Candace's Quiz (Đố vui của Candace) *Tạp chí ra mắt mô tả sự thành công của việc khởi động loạt phim trên 150 thị trường toàn cầu với 10 ngày liên tiếp của chương trình nguồn gốc. Cũng bao gồm thông tin đánh giá xếp hạng tại các buổi ra mắt. *Phineas and Ferb tại Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Phineas and Ferb tại TV.com *Phineas and Ferb tại TV Guide (tạp chí) en:Phineas and Ferb de:Phineas und Ferb es:Phineas y Ferb nl:Phineas en Ferb pl:Fineasz i Ferb pt-br:Phineas e Ferb __NOWYSIWYG__ Thể_loại:Phineas and Ferb Wiki